parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Knucklesladdin
BrittalCroftFan's movie spoof of "Aladdin" cast: *Aladdin - Knuckles (Sonic X) *Jasmine - Tikal (Sonic X) *The Genie - Olaf (Frozen) *Jafar - Hades (Hercules) *Iago - Pain (Hercules) *Abu - Charmy Bee (Sonic X) *Razoul - Mufasa (The Lion King) *The Sultan - Goofy (Disney) *Rajah - Great Prince (Bambi) *and Lots More! Lady the Tank Engine and Friends as Mickey Mouse Characters Cast: *Lady as Mickey Mouse *Thomas as Donald Duck *Daisy as Goofy *Kelly as Jiminy Cricket Scenes: #Knucklesladdin part 1 - "Arabian Nights"/A Dark Night #Knucklesladdin part 2 - Knuckles on the Run/"One Jump Ahead" #Knucklesladdin part 3 - Knuckles's Fights on Prince Taran/"One Jump Ahead (reprise)" #Knucklesladdin part 4 - Tikal's Dream #Knucklesladdin part 5 - Goofy and Hades' Conversation/Tikal Runs Away #Knucklesladdin part 6 - Trouble at the Marketplace/Hades' Evil Plan #Knucklesladdin part 7 - Knuckles Arrested (Part 1) #Knucklesladdin part 8 - Knuckles Arrested (Part 2) #Knucklesladdin part 9 - Knuckles Escapes with the Old Wizard #Knucklesladdin part 10 - The Cave of Wonders (Part 1) #Knucklesladdin part 11 - The Cave of Wonders (Part 2) #Knucklesladdin part 12 - The Amazing and All-Powerful Olaf (Part 1; "Friend Like Me") #Knucklesladdin part 13 - The Amazing and All-Powerful Olaf (Part 2) #Knucklesladdin part 14 - Goofy Upbraids Hades #Knucklesladdin part 15 - Knuckles' First Wish #Knucklesladdin part 16 - Hades Makes his Move/"Prince Knuckles" #Knucklesladdin part 17 - Goofy rides Magic Carpet #Knucklesladdin part 18 - Knuckles Argues with Olaf/Knuckles Goes to Tikal #Knucklesladdin part 19 - Do You Trust Me/"A Whole New World" #Knucklesladdin part 20 - Knuckles Almost Spills the Beans/Knuckles and Tikal's Kiss #Knucklesladdin part 21 - Knuckles Gets Ambushed/Olaf Saves Knuckles' Life #Knucklesladdin part 22 - Hades Gets Exposed #Knucklesladdin part 23 - Knuckles' Depression/Pain Steals the Lamp #Knucklesladdin part 24 - Prince Eric's Announcement/Olaf's New Master is Hades #Knucklesladdin part 25 - Hades' Dark Wishes #Knucklesladdin part 26 - "Prince Knuckles (Reprise)" #Knucklesladdin part 27 - The Ends of the World #Knucklesladdin part 28 - Knuckles vs Hades (Part 1) #Knucklesladdin part 29 - Knuckles vs Hades (Part 2) #Knucklesladdin part 30 - Knuckles vs Hades (Part 3) #Knucklesladdin part 31 - Happy End in Agrabah #Knucklesladdin part 32 - End Credits Trailer/Transcript: *Knucklesladdin Trailer/Transcript See also *Knucklesladdin (CartoonLover321 Style) (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Category:BrittalCroftFan Category:Movies-spoof